Operation of optical storage devices typically occurs in a controlled environment with a minimum level of dust, airborne contaminants or other undesirable particles, which can degrade performance of the optical storage devices. The optical storage devices also typically need to be manually accessible for maintenance or repair from time to time, during which the optical storage devices are at least partially removed from the controlled environment to allow personnel to physically access the storage device. Therefore, it is desirable to have a system that can properly operatively contain these optical storage devices in a sealed, controlled environment, while accommodating the need for maintenance or repair.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments.